


Q's Drabbles

by Gold_Kobold



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet sweet revenge, TW SEXUAL HARASSMENT, but there is sexual harassment and /attempted/ assault so be wary of that kind reader, possibly a third chapter on its way, since it doesn't get to the point of rape we chose not to use archive warnings, vengeful blinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Kobold/pseuds/Gold_Kobold
Summary: For those who may not know her, my evil proofreader Q likes to get her hands dirty in the area of angst and hurt/comfort. What she's recently written, and any future short Trollhunters works should she choose to write more, will go here.





	1. Chapter 1

Dictatious wasn’t usually one to spend time alone in the Trollmarket Pub. He generally found it too noisy, annoying to be around the crowd if he could help it.

But, from time to time, he found the background noise helpful when training his senses.

Being approached by drunk randos had never been a problem for him before. Being a former Gumm-Gumm, one of Gunmar’s most trusted henchmen no less, most residents of Trollmarket would either just give him the occasional dirty look (which he couldn’t see anyways), or just flat-out ignore him completely.

He was quite fine with that.

Just like any other time he’d spend here, Dictatious would shuffle down to one of the more private tables in the back. Just like any other time, occupants of the bar left him be.

For a while.

“What’ya got there, babe?”

Dictatious went still for a second, his focus broken from the puzzle box he’d been working with. He looked up, squinting at the large, lavender blur that had approached his table. He wouldn’t have believed it was  _him_  being addressed, but as he’s the only one  _occupying_  this table, who else would this oaf be talking to?

“… Excuse me?” Dictatious said, tone cold and feeling bewildered.

When the tipsy hulking mass of spikes and massive horns helped himself to a seat next to him, Dictatious very slowly shifted in his seat, leaning away from the other troll and pulling the puzzle box closer to himself. It was one Angor Rot had made for him to help improve his dexterity, and he wasn’t keen on the thought of some wasted  _idiot_  breaking it.

Luckily, his company didn’t try to reach for the box. Just looked it over.

“Pretty good with that thing, huh?” A swinish grin crossed the troll’s face, one that Dictatious didn’t need to be able to see in order to know it was there.  _Especially_  after the  _next_  comment.

“What  _else_  can you do with those hands?”

It put a look of disgust on Dictatious’s face, though that was also partially been from the overwhelming and repugnant smell of glug this troll emitted. “Nothing  _you_  want them to do, I assure you.” He shifted further away, trying to reach for his walking stick which he’d leaned against the table’s edge. The thought of sharing a bench with this buffoon any longer was unbearable. “If you’ll excuse me-“

He felt his shoulder being grabbed, and immediately redirected his hands to the offending limb, pushing the larger troll’s arm off of himself. “ _Don’t you dare touch me_.” Dictatious snapped at him.

When the troll grabbed him again, forcibly pulling him closer, fear spiked within him, far overwhelming the anger and annoyance he had been feeling.

“What’s the rush?” He growled lowly, arm wrapped around Dictatious’s shoulders firmly to hold him in place. “We’re just getting to know each other.”

Dictatious did everything he could not to shudder. “Let me go.” He said rigidly, matching the other’s low volume. “I’ll-I’ll make a scene if you don’t leave me alone-”

His harasser laughed a cold, uncaring laugh. Leaning in closer, he said, “This is  _Trollmarket_. Do you  _really_  think anyone here’s going to help a  _Gumm-Gumm?_ ”

Hearing that vicious truth, Dictatious’s heart dropped like a stone.

Gods. If anything, they’d think he’d  _deserve_  this, wouldn’t they.

Even through his intoxicated haze, the larger troll could see Dictatious’s grim realization clear as day. His sickening smirk grew wider.

Upon feeling this debauchee’s other hand reach beneath the table and touch his leg, Dictatious reflexively jolted back, trying again to get away, but the hand on Dic’s shoulder tightened its grip, thick sharp claws piercing his stone hide. The pain barely registered, terror of what this troll was going to do replacing every other semblance of feeling in that moment. “P-Please-“ Panicking, he started to beg. “Please stop,  _please_ …!”

His desperation was met with another cold laugh. “You changed tunes quick…” The larger troll hummed, amused. “Now, I have an idea…” his husky voice purred maliciously in his victim’s ear, the offending hand beneath the table slowly slithering its way up. Dictatious was almost to the point of sobs by now. “You come with me somewhere…  _private_ , and don’t cause me any trouble, then  _maybe_  I’ll be gentle with y-“

His gross proposition was interrupted when something tore his arm back, forcing a separation between Dictatious and his aggressor. This newcomer yanked his limb behind his back and slammed him into the table so hard, it was a miracle nothing  _broke_.

 **“I have a _better_  idea.”** Angor Rot’s deadly voice snarled, pure murder glowing in his eye when he glared down at the troll he had pinned,  ** _“You keep your repulsive hands off of my mate_ ,  _lest I_   _detach them myself_.”**

His mark yelped and whined like a kicked dog under Angor’s rage-induced iron grip. The assassin would have killed him then and there if he had even just a  _fraction_  less self-control within him.

But things right now were already stressful enough for his mate. He won’t add more chaos onto that.

The look he was giving alone was more than enough to scare off this scumbag. Angor Rot threw him aside and watched him scurry away, metaphorical tail between his legs, with an angry snort. When he turned to Dictatious, his expression and voice switched from rage immediately to soft concern. He sat beside the small troll, mindful not to crowd him too much.

 **“Dictatious?”**  He murmured, lightly placing his hand overtop one of his mate’s shaking ones.

Dictatious wished he could do a better job of not looking like a complete mess after the ordeal, he really did. But when he spoke, his voice was even shakier than  _he_  was. “Thank you…” He uttered as he clutched Angor’s hand, overwhelmed with relief that replaced his earlier fear. “ _Thank you_ …”

A look of pain for his lover crossed Angor’s face. Careful still not to cross any lines after what just transpired, the assassin tried moving a little closer. He held his arm out around the other, gently patting Dictatious’s arm to let him know he was offering a hug.

While Angor wasn’t fully expecting him to accept, he also couldn’t say he was surprised when his mate pressed against him instantly.

Sighing softly, he ran one hand through Dictatious’s hair while the other held him close to comfort him.  **“You’re safe now…”**  His calming voice murmured,  **“I’ve got you…”**

Hushed sobs that he’d been trying to restrain pushed their way out of the nervous wreck that he was, Dictatious hiding his face against his mate and shaking from the stress.

Angor Rot shielded the small troll from confused and judging eyes, though any unwelcome stares from nearby patrons were met with a blatant “fuck-off” glare from the assassin. The bulk of his focuses remained on consoling his partner.

**“I’ll keep you safe…”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Blinky and Dictatious's complicated history, siblings should still look out for each other.

The press of burning metal against his wound was a sensation Dictatious hoped to never feel again.

Alas, they were still a long way to go from properly sealing this clawmark.

 **“How are you feeling?”**  Angor Rot was making a habit of checking in every now and then.

“Like it’s the Scalding Hour of PyroBligst.” Dictatious said with a hollow, short laugh they both knew was faked. He sighed. “… I really didn’t think he cut me that badly…”

Angor’s eye flicked away. **“I’m… sure you had other worries on your mind.”** He sighed too as he pulled the rod of hot metal from the coals where it sat. Dictatious winced at the sight of that warm glowing blur coming closer.

 **“I’m almost done.”**  Angor assured him.  **“You _did_  say you wanted it sealed…”**

“… I know…” Dictatious sighed too, then took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Get on with it…”

The assassin murmured a soft apology, then pressed the glowing metal against the wound again. As soon as contact was made, Dictatious’s eyes squeezed shut, clutching the edge of his seat as though his life depended on it.

It felt like forever, but finally, the burning rod was removed. Dictatious took a second to catch his breath.

“Is it noticeable…?” He asked weakly.

 **“Not as much as before, now.”**  Angor Rot answered, setting the tool into its cooling water.  **“It will take some time to fade more…”**

Dictatious looked down, giving a small nod of understanding, absent-mindedly rubbing his shoulder.

 **“It wasn’t your fault, Dictatous.”**  Angor said, taking one of Dic’s hands into his own.

Dictatious bit his tongue. “I shouldn’t have gone there.”

 **“ _He_  shouldn’t have  _touched you_.”** Eye narrowing, his voice lowered to a growl at the memory of what happened just hours prior to now.  **“I ought to have killed him right there and been _done_  with it.”**

“Angor, no…” With a sigh, Dictatious turned his eyes again towards his mate. “Trollmarket hardly trusts you as is. You’d have been putting whatever security they feel with you at risk.”

 **“If _that_  is the kind of behaviour they think is acceptable…”** His tone was harsh, but his touch was gentle as he stroked his thumb along Dictatious’s hand,  **“… then I don’t _care_  what they think.”**

Dictatious looked down again with another sigh. “It’s usually  _not_ , it’s just that I’m a-“

 **“You _were_  a Gumm-Gumm. So what? Aaarrrgghh was, too.”** Angor corrected him before he could even finish the sentence. His hand then moved to Dictatious’s shoulder, ever so careful as he moved Dictatious’s hand down, frowning darkly when he stared at the wound.  **“He shouldn’t be able to get away with this just because of _that_ …”**

His mate was quiet. Angor’s eye turned to his face, soft with sympathy.

 **“You should tell someone.”**  Angor murmured.  **“Your brother-“**

A short nervous laugh from Dictatious interrupted him. “Oh, he knows me too well.” Dictatious said. “Blinkous would probably just think  _I_  started it-“

“I’d think you started  _what?”_

Blinky, followed by Aaarrrgghh, entered Trollmarket’s infirmary not expecting that  _this_  would be where they found Dictatious and Angor Rot.

“Blinkous…!” Dictatious uttered in shock, his wide eyes snapping to the direction of his brother’s voice and immediately covering his shoulder again to hide the mark left there. “What are you  _doing here_?”

“We were looking for  _you_ …” Blinky’s voice trailed off when his eyes wandered the room, seeing the faint trail of steam coming from the iron they used to seal wounds, seeing Angor’s hand planted firmly on his brother’s, seeing how Dictatious was holding his shoulder… A pang of worry struck Blinky. “Dictatious? Are you alright?”

Dictatious only rolled his eyes, though that was mostly an excuse to look away again. He said nothing, shrinking a bit closer to Angor when his sibling approached.

Angor Rot and Blinky shared a look of concern before the blue troll’s six eyes focused on his brother again. “Dictatious…” He said softly, worriedly, hesitant as he placed one of his hands on the one of his brother’s covering his shoulder. Dictatious sighed, but let his hand be lowered again.

When Blinky saw the freshly-sealed scar on Dic’s shoulder, he gasped softly. “What happened…?”

Dictatious still didn’t say a word, kept his eyes averted. All he could really manage without feeling like he might break down again was a small shrug.

It was now Angor Rot began to see that Dictatious’s concern  _wasn’t_  that he thought Blinky would actually think he was at fault.

He was just too ashamed to even  _face_  him.

Aaarrrgghh got a closer look too, but made sure not to crowd them. Both he and Blinky looked to Angor for answers. “Someone hurt…?” Aaarrrgghh asked.

Angor sighed under his breath, rubbing Dic’s hand comfortingly.  **“Dictatious?”**

Dictatious was trembling again, his grip on Angor’s hand getting slightly tighter. “I-I can’t say it.” He mumbled. “I can’t…”

 **“It’s okay…”**  Angor assured him, voice low and soft.  **“Do you want me to explain?”**

His mate’s eyes flicked between his brother to the ground again. When Angor eventually got the go-ahead nod from Dic, he looked to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.

 **“It happened in the pub earlier today.”**  Angor said. Again, he had to catch himself from not getting too worked up and angry over the thought. He sighed, and explained,  **“… Someone tried to force himself on your brother.”**

Both Blinky and Aaarrrgghh’s eyes shot wide open. Rage immediately shook Blinky to the core, Angor could see it past the compassion he had turned to Dictatious with, speaking soft words of comfort and support to him.

“Do you know who it was?” Blinky asked the trembling Dictatious, who shook his head.

Aaarrrgghh looked again to Angor Rot, both he and his own mate determined to figure out who did this. “What he look like?”

 **“He was a little smaller than you. Lavender hide, spikes on his back and arms, two sets of spiraled horns**. **”**  Angor Rot was quick to oblige the details.

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh shared a knowing stare, and both Angor and Dictatious figured they must know who this troll was.

“Will you stay with my brother?” Blinky asked Angor Rot, “Aaarrrgghh and I have an errand to run.”

As much as Angor wished to be there himself to make that sleazy bastard suffer, he was more than willing to keep Dictatious company. After receiving his nod, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh gave each other another glance with shared intent, and headed out of the infirmary.

 

 

Hangovers are a bitch.

Lucky for this guy, he still had an hour or so before it’d kick in. Figures he’d sleep it off.

How well he’d sleep was a different story. He definitely didn’t feel  _guilt_ about that Conundrum he scared today, oh no, it was the opposite. He was  _pissed_  that dusty old assassin interrupted him. Fucker should’ve minded his own business…

He had just finished prepping his nest when it happened.

The only thing he heard before the detonation was the high-pitched whistling of a Dvorkstone. When the explosive made contact with the large, light-providing crystal that hung from his cave’s ceiling, it shattered with a boom, the pieces crashing to the ground as everything went dark.

The cave’s resident cursed in shock, then again when he couldn’t see a damned thing. “Who’s there?!” He demanded to know, furious.

Then, there were footsteps, the source of the sound pulling out another glowing green Dvorkstone and casually tossing it up in the air and catching it as he approached. Squinting, the troll could faintly see from the green glow alone that the other troll in his home was Blinkous Galadrigal.

“What in the  _Darklands_  do you think you’re doing.” He snarled at the smaller troll.

“Ohg’rokk.” Blinky greeted, though it was far from friendly. “Surely you can figure out why I’m here.”

The troll, Ohg’rokk, was at first concerned about the seemingly active Dvorkstone, but when realization hit him, he had to laugh. “Ahh… Dictatious.” He said uncaringly. With the looks of intending to hurt this next Conundrum, he stepped forward. “You think you can just come in here with your toys and threaten me about that bitch brother of yours?”

Blinky smiled, completely calm, to Ohg’rokk’s confusion.

Another moment of realization struck him when the glowing markings of Blinky’s Krubera mate lit up behind him, Aaarrrgghh snarling ferociously. Ohg’rokk’s eyes went wide and he fell speechless.

Now it was Blinky’s turn to chuckle.

“About that  _brother of mine_ …” He hissed, “… We just want to  _talk_.”


End file.
